Back Where We Began
by Dreworks
Summary: Ten years ago, six mermaids disappeared from the deep ocean, and were never found again. Fast forward to September 18, 2014, where Molly Gentilella has just moved to a small town in Florida. Follow Molly on her adventure as she tries to figure out where she actually came from.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Wait up!" Molly called to her older brother, who raced ahead of her in the clean beach sand. Molly ran after him, but as she reached for his arm, she stumbled on something in the sand, causing her brother to gain a lead once again.

Molly lifted her face from the ground, then brushed sand from her dark brown, wavy hair. As she turned around to figure out what she tripped on, her eyes fell on something sparkling in the sand. Molly crawled towards it, lightly dusting off the sand as she picked up the object.

In her hands was a beaded necklace with a seashell at the end of it. Molly looked at the piece of jewelry in awe, then tried to pry open the seashell, just to see if it was a locket or not.

Suddenly, the seashell opened and casted a bright light on Molly. She opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by bubbles and beautiful colors. A soft tune hummed in the background, with little children's voice singing along.

"Bu-bu-bubble, Gup-gup-guppies..." The children sang softly. Molly looked around, trying to find who the voices belonged to, but found nothing.

"Molly!" Her brother called to her as the scenery around her disappeared and she was back at the beach. "Molly, it's time to go!"

Molly looked out at the sea, then down at the necklace, wrapping her fingers around it. "C-coming!" Molly shouted back, holding the piece of jewelry to her chest as she ran towards her older sibling. Behind her the waves crashed against the shore and Molly looked back at the ocean, suddenly feeling as if the water was pulling her towards it.

She looked back at where her brother was standing, then reached out towards the ocean, kneeling down and letting her fingertips glide through the waves.

"Molly!" This time her mother called for her and Molly sprang up, running towards the car, not even noticing the vibrant pink strand of hair that had now appeared in the mist of her brown curls.


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers floated around Gil as he walked down the hall, running a hand through his newly blue hair.

"Hey man!" Joey, one of his friends said, hooking an arm around Gil's shoulder. "Nice sea hair! What happened?"

"I dyed it." Gil lied, turning to his locker. To be honest, Gil had no idea what had happened to his used-to-be blonde hair. Over the summer, Gil had went to beach and swam, as usual, but this time something happened. The bracelet that he had found when he was young started to glow and the ocean water around him swirled around his hair, turning it into the icy blue it was now.

"You joining the swim team again?" Joey asked, leaning against the locker next to Gil's.

"You know it." Gil responded, grabbing a few books and slamming the locker shut. Ever since he started to walk, Gil had been a phenomenal swimmer. It's as if every time I touch the water, my feet merge together and I'm as fast as a dolphin or something, Gil thought to himself and chuckled.

"See ha later crazy." Joey said, flashing a peace sign as Gil walked into his homeroom. His classmates greeted him as usual and he sat down, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Hey mommy!" Gil opened his eyes to find himself on Palm Beach, watching as his younger self rushed to his mom. "Will you build sand castles with me?"

Ms. Gordon sat in the sun, her skin tanning. She lifted her sunglasses and stared at her son, an eyebrow raised. "No sweetie, sorry. If I don't tan, I won't attract any men, and you want a new daddy don't you?"

The seven-year old Gil sighed as he turned away from his mom and head to the far other end of the beach, collecting shells for his castle. Suddenly, Gil stubbed his toe on an object and he shouted, clutching his foot in agony. After the pain seeped away, Gil turned back and looked into the sand, a bracelet with a seashell buried in the sand,

Gil grabbed the piece of jewelry and clutched it tightly, the scenery around him changing into soft colors and sounds. He looked around him in amazement when something caught his eye. A blue tail disappeared behind a bush and Gil ran after it, slowly peering behind the plant.

On the other side of the bush, a caramel colored mermaid looked up at him with deep brown eyes filled with fear. Gil held out his hand and smiled, the mermaid smiling back.

Suddenly, Gil heard a bell and his eyes snapped open. Gil looked around as the last of the students filed out of the room, new ones taking their place. Gil picked up his stuff and headed out of the classroom as well, heading straight to first period.

...

When the final bell rung, Gil took his usual route home, this time stopping by the grocery store to pick up some ingredients to cook dinner.

"I'm home!" Gil called out, but received no response. He walked into the kitchen only to find a note on the fridge. On a date, I think this may be the one! His mother wrote.

Gil rolled his eyes and set the bag on the counter. "That's what you said last time." He said to himself. Gil sighed and walked into the backyard, looking over the fence at the ocean. He didn't know why, but for some reason just being near the sea soothed him.

Next door, Gil heard a door open and close and he peered over, watching a girl walked onto her backyard. He peered over the fence as the girl took a deep breath, taking in the view just as Gil did.

Suddenly, she looked over at Gil and he stepped back in shock, stumbling on a rock and falling on his head. The girl gasped, running over to the fence and looking down at the boy.

The girl was about to run over to Gil when her necklace started to flow along with Gil's bracelet. The scenery disappeared behind them and turned into a place with bright colors and bubbles around them, just like he had seen when he was younger.

The girl across the from him stood in shock, starting to shake. She then tugged off her necklace and threw it across the fence, running into her house and slamming the door.

Gil raised and eyebrow as the scenery went back to reality and his bracelet stopped glowing. He walked over and picked up the necklace, looking over at the house before walking into his own.

Meanwhile, someone had watched the whole event from a giant bubble, popping it with their long nail.

"It's happening." It said in a raspy voice, tapping the arm of the chair. It turned the chair around, facing three mergirls.

"We cannot let them get any closer than they already have. They've already become curious...Go to the surface, stop them from ever trying to find out the truth."

The three girls stepped out from the shadows, revealing that weren't mermaids, but actually _sirens_.

"It'll be our pleasure." The three girls sang in a hypnotic voice.

...


End file.
